


Truthful With a Mouthful

by The_Peaches_Pits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peaches_Pits/pseuds/The_Peaches_Pits
Summary: "It needed to be perfect," Reon repeated to himself after an hour spent on a stack of pancakes. This was a one shot chance he couldn't mess up today. Making Jin's favorite to lighten the load of a gigantic drop of news. Three years spent fake dating and Reon had discovered he's actually in love with Jin. When Jin arrives to dig into his plate Reon decides he needs to speak and get it all out. The line, "I have a confession..." is all Reon can say before Jin, with a mouthful of his breakfast, spoils the ending of the statement, "What that you've been in love with me this whole time?" Reon is lost for words but Jin, on the other hand, is everything but. While finishing his plate he goes down memory lane exposing three years of signals that Reon managed to miss.
Relationships: Oohira Reon & Soekawa Jin, Oohira Reon/Soekawa Jin
Kudos: 7
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Truthful With a Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> I made the executive decision to make pancakes Jin's favorite food. Also please love Jin and Reon two members that need more love so now they can love each other. This is late like I always do for weeks but it's a rarepair soo..if anyone actually reads this enjoy!

Nearly an hour has passed since he started but finally, after so long, Reon was done making breakfast. Taking two full boxes of mixture and a trash bag filled with mistakes and carbs the perfect pancakes were complete. Each and every layer to the towering five pancake stack was identical. In color, size, thickness, and hopefully texture not a single one was off from the other. Work finally over it would be ideal to dig into the fluffy cakes but, these weren’t for Reon. He had no intention to eat a single one they were for Jin. The key item to both impress and distract him this morning. The bubbling impatience from the hallway was starting to make its way to the kitchen. There was a new issue that was upon the plate that Reon hadn’t thought about. Syrup. Pouring it with the right amount, making sure every pancake gets enough, not too much, not too little. Hands ran through sweat coated curls. He had had enough of the struggle next to this stove. He’ll let Jin do some manual labor in his breakfast this morning. Whipped cream and berries were plucked from the fridge.

Next to the plate, the extra items were mostly going to become nothing but display. Jin preferred his pancakes plain he was a simple man. The most simplistic man Reon’s ever met. This was a shocker from the eighty-year-old man in an eighteen-year old’s body. Simple wasn’t a bad thing when Jin had the full package of Reon’s favorite characteristics. These characteristics wouldn’t be his favorite if it wasn’t for one fact he had recently discovered. It only took three years of lying for it to finally hit. Three long but fun years of fake dating Jin have finally caught up to him. He’s in love with Soekawa Jin. The new issues at hand were to be solved hopefully during this meal. The fake relationship was meant to break off this year so the clock was ticking. He needed to let go of these feelings before he missed his chance. Dropping this bombshell with a serving of Jin’s favorite might cushion the blow. An ice breaker without any ice for a possibly sticky situation. Thoughts in a head could only ramble for so long. Reon had to let these words, thoughts, and emotions out into the open. He had practiced enough in the mirror he was ready for the proper audience. Anxiety transferred it’s presence to tapping fingers upon a countertop.

A name finally left lips targeting the bedroom where one rested. The man of the hour casually strolled in having made himself comfortable in this home years ago. Bedhead was nonexistent after rolling out of it going on two hours ago. Countertop anxiety transferred into a polite gesture pulling out a chair. The delightful smell of Reon’s own three in one walked past and took the seat. A hazy smile still filled with tired tugged at cheeks. Dimples peeked from milky pale skin Reon wished he could drink. Shaking off the attraction he had to keep his mind straight for a statement that wasn’t. When this skeleton was out of the closet he could finally let himself leave with it.

“My favorite hm? Dear Asahi! You took forever on these I know but wow guess you did need them perfect.” The clenching feeling in Reon’s jaw moved teeth into a grin. It passed somehow with no alarm. Magenta nails reached out to grab a syrup bottle. The touch of color was recent as they happened to smear popping off a cap. With a drizzle of the liquid pouring down cakes, sweat down a neck followed a similar pooling pattern. Snapped back into place silverware didn’t hesitate to tear into the meal. A mouth gathered a bite and the moment it hit a tongue, Jin melted like butter that was forgotten but not needed. It was easy to just watch and enjoy the show if you were Reon, but Jin didn’t. Gawking eyes were following him worse than a pet begging for scraps. In a desperate attempt to draw away attention a cut into cake cried. Knife ringing against the glass it did the trick. Knocking auditory sense into the poor guy, the rough way, Reon snapped out of it. A throat was as rough as the sound trying to clear. He hadn’t spoken a word yet which was just another mistake. He’s regretting this all. He should have just let Jin eat in peace. He should have sat with the flopped flapjacks in the trash can. No. He refused to give up after an hour of cooking and days reciting his lines. Shoulders straightened as a back rested against a fridge. Wanting to keep himself on his toes literally and figuratively he decided against sitting. If there was a need to dash out of embarrassment, he rather it without the croaking attention grab of the chair on the tile.

The rolling of a loud gulp down Reon’s throat made Jin turn his head. Not only a head moved from this motion. Clearly, it was obvious something was going to be said so an entire body moved. Body’s were now facing one another and could this get any worse? Get it out already Oohira cause his reaction will make it worse.

“Hey, Jin I’ve got something I wanna tell you. It’s well actually I have a confession.” Words were walking the tightrope of confident and absolutely terrified. Jin paused. Brows furrowed as a mouth continued to chew. Three years of friendship Jin had gained the skill of reading Reon within seconds. It was actually a fun challenge for him, Reon on the other hand, despised it. An outer coating pretended to be relaxed as every other detail lead to the conclusion of tense. Sun-kissed skin was untouched with nervous fidgeting even if those words silently screamed anxious. There it was. In the eyes like always. They were dreamy on their own but eyes were lost in a fantasy. His cheeks flared and ears started an uncomfortable burn. Taking another bite he had to calm his own anxiety. Placing a hand politely over his mouth, fingers left a gap,

“What you’ve been in love with me this whole time? I already knew that.” Even if words were between a mouthful they took a bite right from Reon. Boldness wasn’t Jin’s strong point so this rare occurrence packed a punch.

“The..the whole time? I thought it was just recently? Wait that’s rude! I’m sorry just..what?” Nothing came out smoothly and this embarrassment wasn’t what Reon expected either. Jin’s blush started to fade as this moment was too perfect for HIM to be embarrassed over. Another mouthful and the boy cracked his knuckles stretching back in the chair. With a heavy breath, eyes locked onto the pair that were now lost in a nightmare no longer a fantasy. Hands positioned themself into a stop position as a jaw kept its chew,

“One, stop thinking it’s rude. And two you’ve been painfully obvious. Do you want me to list the examples?” Jin spoke so simple and calm acted as if they had intentions to rip at Reon’s spirit. He was lost on everything. Everything he had planned in that mirror as Jin enjoyed his meal was crushed. Curls were invaded with visitors of sopping fingers tugging at what they could grab. They moved his head into the direction of a nod.

“Please tell me because..have I been oblivious to my own emotions?” He uttered shakily giving into his throbbing heart and curiosity. Jin took a loud swallow and another bite as he inched a man away from the fridge. Stepping closer quickly hands gestured stop again. A palm then laid flat and upwards into the air. The softest glisten of syrup making any grip for the future sticky.

“Quit staring at it and give me your hand.” Leaning over the countertop softly hands touched. This wasn’t the first time but why did it feel like it was? Just a repeat but it behaved like a new beginning. Jin cackled scaring the holder to the hand in his own. He took the bigger step and enterlaced fingers. The mixture of clam and syrup was unpleasant to say the least on both sides. Pancake fingernail beds and manicured cuticles were as well struggling to compromise.

“Wait why are we doing this?” Jin looked at Reon completely baffled at what he has just said. Was there something even more that Reon was missing in this? Is this some sort of sick joke. Before he could say anything for his benefit Jin stopped him before he lashed out,

“Because the first time you held my hand you did the same thing. You were just as sweaty but so was I. We held hands and shouted at the team we were dating to feel included. It was the most awkward moment of my life. I knew it was yours too from your hands. But...look at our hands now.” Peering at the pair a thumb was naturally grazing against the knuckles of an index. Reon felt that choking feeling return to him. He had no memory of starting that. Was it a habit or..?

“When did I start doing that?” Nothing but a shrug as a response. How helpful. Jin took another bite from his plate, which had nearly been cleared. Reon had done a better job than he thought maybe that was worth it. When attention wasn’t on Jin, Jin made sure to make it about him during this. Sending a squeeze with the softest touch a heart took it rough. Nearly crashing out of a chest it was shoved down into a stomach. The queasy feeling Reon would have never diagnosed as lovesickness all this time.

“Remember when I met your parents? The super sweet night over two years ago? Where they accepted you with open arms? Remember when they asked me about my parents? You didn’t even ask me you just hugged me before I could say a word. You held my hand and rubbed my knuckles after you pulled off. I’ve never calmly explained with no tears to someone that my parents are dead to me. You know what though? You took care of me that night and I never cried.” A heart climbed out of a hidden chamber. Had he forgotten he did that? Wouldn’t that have just been something a friend would do? Jin stood with a now empty plate and tilted his head and rocked their still together hands. The clammy feeling had melted away and almost completely dried. Reon took a mental step back and dropped hands letting Jin break away from him. Another shrug as a body walked towards a sink. Quickly eyes bulged hoping a can of pancakes wouldn’t be noticed. Maybe continuing this confusing conversation would snap away that subject.

“Wouldn’t a good friend just do that?! Like, come on it’s like in the code of fake dating?” That sounded as stupid as it was within his head but what was the point of a filter? Jin giggled to nearly a point of a snort. Looking away was all the disaster man could do to not fall further in love. When he thought it was up dimples were beaming with a tight grin.

“Alright, then I have one more example do you wanna hear it? Maybe it will snap you out of it old man.” Offended but intrigued a head nodded. Jin switched on a faucet and grabbing the pan that had created this mess along with his plate he placed them into the sink. By the time the water had risen over them both, Reon should understand he’s been a lovesick puppy for three years. Arms crossed as a frame leaned back looking at another. Attitude was starting to gather in both. One laughing at the other’s demise and the suffering one begging for answers. “Kiss me.” Both seemed to react the same to that line. Cheeks flared and nervous laughter ranged in pitch between both.

“Why? Wait...is this about our first kiss or something? We staged that and-”

“We’ve kissed a few times after Reon. We kissed again, and again, and again. You’ve put hands on my hips and I’ve dug fingers into your hair. We don’t exchange pecks besides before class. We also EXCHANGE PECKS BEFORE CLASS! We kissed after a winning game first year and you slipped be tongue in our dorm before our second.” That did it. The bluntness and all the truth had finally done it. Jin reached over and shut off a faucet. Reon saw the deep red hue on the tips of ears. He shook his head and had to finally admit. He’s been in love the whole time.

“Well...how do you feel?” Jin let out an anxious laugh and closed a cap on dish soap turning around.

“Excuse me?” Someone was finally gaining some confidence and Reon could proudly say it was him.

“I confessed to you. Just a bit ago. I also confess I’ve been in love with you this whole time. But? How do you feel?” Clenching the brim of a sweatshirt Jin couldn’t look forward. He had been busted, caught, and now feeling called out. Of course, he loved Reon back. Along his jawline, the softest brush of a hand cupped his face. He let fingers carry him towards a different direction. Those dreamy eyes went back to their original form. Jin knew now he was looking at his dream he never knew would come true. It was said without words when two leaned in. Lips didn’t linger for the longest amount of time but just enough. Reon never liked pancakes but loved the taste of after Jin ate his. Jin knew Reon didn’t like pancakes. He still couldn’t selfishly help loving the stick of their lips from the syrup from what he just ate. A sassy attitude and syrup really managed to save the day. Reon would save the rest of his confession for his wedding. That should be in another three years anyway, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I remember I once told myself I would never ever write confession fic but now this is what my fourth one? In other words some ideas you may hate but never diss it until you try it. Try new things they might become your new favorite- Peach


End file.
